


we will make this work

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Journalist!Hange, eh you know the drill, mafia!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Hange had just settled in on her sofa, a laptop on her lap and a bag of chips in her hands, ready to start working on her new article, when she heard a knock on her front door. As she got to her feet to answer, she smiled. It was almost midnight and only one person could visit her that late at night.The greeting was already on her lips, as she opened the door. It died in her throat, when she saw the state Levi was in.“L-levi?”
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	we will make this work

Hange had just settled in on her sofa, a laptop on her lap and a bag of chips in her hands, ready to start working on her new article, when she heard a knock on her front door. As she got to her feet to answer, she smiled. It was almost midnight and only one person could visit her that late at night. 

The greeting was already on her lips, as she opened the door. It died in her throat, when she saw the state Levi was in. 

“L-levi?” 

His face was pale, much paler than usual, he was visibly trembling, and the way he clutched his left side, the dark crimson already seeping through the material of his jacket… Hange exhaled shakily. 

However, it was no time to panic so she threw Levi’s arm over her shoulder and slowly dragged him over to her sofa. 

“What happened?” she asked, as she laid him down and started to unbutton his jacket and shirt. 

“G-got shot,” Levi gritted through his teeth.

“Yes, I fucking see it, dingus,” Hange’s fingers were trembling, and she already dreaded what she would see, when she takes off Levi’s clothes. So she focused on his face. “What _exactly_ had happened?” 

“Got ambushed,” Levi’s weak voice made Hange even more worried. Just how much pain he was in? And as she finally opened his shirt and looked at the expense of his wounds, Hange’ heart skipped a beat. 

There were a couple of gunshot wounds on his stomach and chest. It didn’t seem like any of vital organs were damaged, but how Hange could be sure? She certainly wasn’t a doctor, just a goddamn journalist. And even if her job had her often involved in various dangerous situations, she didn’t know how to treat such wounds. 

“I need to call an ambulance,” she muttered, looking for her phone. 

“ _No,_ ” Levi grabbed her hand tightly. When Hange looked at him, she saw that his eyes were wild and feverish. “No police or doctors, Hange.” 

“Levi! I don’t think I’m in any way qualified to help you!” 

“I trust you.” 

“That’s n—”

“ _I trust you_ ,” Levi pressed, still holding onto her hand. 

“Fine, fine, I guess I have no other choice,” Hange shakily ran a hand through her hair. “But if something happens—” 

“It won’t,” Levi assured her. 

Hange sighed. “I’ll go and get my first aid kit.” 

When she returned, Levi was laying down with his eyes closed. His breaths were swallow and alarmingly rapid. 

“Levi?” Hange carefully touched his shoulder. “Still with me?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered, opening his eyes. 

“Just to warn you – I took a single class on first aid in my college, and that was it. I’m not really sure what to do here.” 

“I’m sure that big brain of yours will figure something out.” 

“You put a lot of trust in me,” Hange chuckled nervously, starting to slowly clean the area around Levi’s wounds. 

“You are worth my trust,” Levi replied before closing his eyes again. 

Hange stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by Levi’s confession. It was not the time, however, to think about it. Hange’s returned her attention to his wounds. 

“So who had ambushed you?” she asked, while she wiped the dried blood from his torso. 

“Don’t know. Didn’t take a look at their faces.” 

“Oh,” Hange paused, biting her lip and carefully studying Levi’s face. “And your guys… are they in the same bad condition as you?” 

Levi slightly shook his head. “I was alone.”

Hange slightly nodded. Finished with cleaning the wounds, she took out the needle. “This may hurt,” she warned. “A lot.” 

“I can take it.” 

As it turned out, however, Levi couldn’t take it. As soon as Hange pierced his skin with a needle, he hissed and tried to move away. 

Hange’s put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. “I’m sorry, sorry,” she started to gently rub the skin on Levi’s shoulder, calming him down. “But it was you who didn’t want to go to the hospital. They would have put you under anesthesia.” 

“You know I can’t go to the hospital,” Levi grumbled, breathing heavily. 

“But doesn’t your gang have their own doctor?”

“We do,” Levi answered, avoiding Hange’s eyes. 

She took his face in her hands, looking at him intently. “Why did you come _here,_ Levi? Why didn’t you go to your doctor?” 

“There are… tensions inside the gang,” Levi’s voice was calm, almost neutral. But Hange knew him better. 

“You don’t trust them?” she gasped. “You think they’ve betrayed you?” 

“I don’t know,” Levi answered truthfully. “But you’re right. I don’t trust them.” 

“Idiot,” Hange huffed, as she took the needle in her hands again and started to carefully stitch Levi’s wounds. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before? I would have contacted someone or ask around.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you, Hange. You’d get involved.”

“And you don’t want that?” 

“Are you a fucking moron?” Levi growled. “Of course, I don’t want that! I don’t want to endanger your life.” 

“Levi,” Hange glared at him. “I can handle myself.” 

“It’s not about that,” Levi shook his head. “Your job is dangerous as it is, Hange. I don’t want to put another mark on your head.”

“I’m your friend, Levi,” Hange gently reminded him. “We trust each other, right?” she waited for Levi to confirm it with a nod, before continuing. “I’m always there for you, don’t you forget that. And if you have any problems, you can always come to me. I’d rather get involved, Levi, than have you bleeding out on my sofa.” 

“I… I’ll keep it in mind.”

Hange gave him a small smile and pat on his shoulder and then returned to her work. 

“There,” she announced as she finished bandaging his chest. It didn’t even look so bad, Hange was kind of proud of herself. “You’re as good as new,” her eyes darted to the blood that started seeping through the fresh bandages. “Well, almost.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me…” Levi trailed off, looking at Hange with intense gaze. “You’re the only person I can trust right now. And I… want to thank you for that. For always sticking to my side.” 

Hange smiled, gently ruffling his hair. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Levi nodded and then moved as though to get up. Hange was at him in an instance, giving him a hard look. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, scowling. 

“I’m going home, four-eyes.”

“No, you’re not.” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“You’ve heard me, Levi. Stop being such an idiot. You know you can’t go home in such state. And I’m not going to let you.” 

Levi cursed under his breath, but didn’t protest any further. “Fine, I’ll stay. But you have to stay with me.” 

“Huh?” Hange’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Well, who is being an idiot now?” Levi patted the place on the sofa next to him. “I want you to stay here tonight… with me.” 

Hange chuckled nervously. “I don’t think we can fit together.” 

“Nonsense,” Levi protested. “We’ll make it work.” 

“Are you talking about fitting together on one sofa,” Hange began, as she settled in next to him. She was right, there wasn’t enough place for the both of them. But she felt so warm. And when Levi’s hands circled around her, keeping her close and protecting her from falling, Hange was glad that she agreed to it. “Or… about something else?” 

“I was shot, four-eyes,” Levi grumbled in her shoulder. “I can’t do multilayered conversations right now. But… I meant it either way.” 

Hange hummed, her fingers playing with the strands of Levi’s hair. 

“I’m so lucky to have met you,” Levi whispered. “I know I don’t always act this way, but I… I’m glad that you’re you, Hange.” 

“What?” Hange giggled. “You’re glad that I’m an annoying journalist who always pesters you?”

“Yeah,” Levi chuckled. “I guess I am.” 

“Gosh, you’re a weirdo.” 

“You say that like you’re not the same,” Levi answered, smirking. 

“Mm, we’re compatible then.” 

“That we are,” Levi’s threw a blanket over them. “Now let’s go to sleep.” 

“Sweet dreams,” Hange mumbled, her voice already sleepy. 

“Sweet dreams, Hange,” Levi said, before pressing a soft kiss on her temple. 


End file.
